transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Wreckers
The Wreckers (レッカーズ, Rekkāzu) are a special task force, generally composed of the best and the toughest die-hard fighters around. Its ranks comprise a who's-who of the obscure; mechs you've never heard much about, mostly because the Wreckers are often called in to fight when the odds of success are slim. Bluntly, they tend to burn through their roster at a frightening rate. The Wreckers are a close-knit group that's more concerned with bursting in, guns-blazing, and doing their Thing, than they are concerned with, say, strategy. Despite their disregard for planning and the bodycount their team mounts, the Wreckers are amazingly successful. If it's a lost cause, the Wreckers will be there, winning the day with sheer guts and determination. Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity History Synopsis Known Wrecker Members *Ultra Magnus (leader) *Hyperion *Crest *Springer *Arcee *Broadside *Roadbuster *Pyro *Sandstorm *Impactor *Rack'n'Ruin *Topspin *Twin Twist *Bulkhead *Inferno *Devcon *Whirl *Guzzle *Piston *Rotorstorm *Valve *Scoop *Leadfoot *Verity Carlo (stowaway), the only non-Cybertronian member. Genesis Physiology History Synopsis Known Wrecker Members Young Transformer Titans Prime series History The Wreckers were Council Guardians. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were also members, though early on in the war Bulkhead left to join Team Prime. Wheeljack left when Ultra Magnus was appointed to lead the squad by Optimus Prime with the hopes Magnus would be able to give the squad some discipline. Synopsis Known Wrecker Members *Ultra Magnus *Bulkgead *Fisitron *Front-Line *Hot Shot *Impactor (offline) *Kup *Miko Nakadai *Monsoon *Moonracer *Pyro (offline) *Roadbuster (offline) *Ripraw *Rotorstorm (offline) *Ruination (the combined form of five Wreckers) *Seaspray (offline) *Showdown *Springer *Topspin *Twintwist *Wheeljack *Whirl Michael Bay series History Synopsis Known Wrecker Members *Leadfoot *Roadbuster *Topspin Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Known Wrecker Members Animated History During the Great War, the Wreckers were a major problem for the Decepticons, operating behind their lines as a commando unit. They are noted for interrupting supply lines, destroying the mainframe on Bk'n, and demolishing the shipyards of Salvvatan VI. They operated from the Omega Sentinel ship Xantium, which was bonded to Impactor Major, apparently the leader of the team. Megatron created the Decepticon Heavy Brigade specifically to hunt down the Wreckers. When they finally met in battle, Blackout and Ultra Magnus were the only survivors on either side. Synopsis According to Shockwave, Bulkhead was a full classification of being a Wrecker, while learning he is also Cybertron's top space bridge technician. Known Wrecker Members *Bulkhead *Ultra Magnus Aligned History Synopsis Known Wrecker Members *Ultra Magnus *Springer *Impactor *Topspin *Twintwist *Roadbuster *Whirl **Ruination Notes & Trivia Category:Autobots Category:Heroes Category:Wreckers Category:G1 Wreckers Category:Genesis Wreckers Category:YTTP Wreckers Category:Michael Bay Wreckers Category:Unicron Trilogy Wreckers Category:Animated Wreckers Category:Aligned Wreckers Category:Autobot subgroups Category:G1 Autobot subgroups Category:Genesis Autobot subgroups Category:YTTP Autobot subgroups Category:Michael Bay Autobot subgroups Category:Unicron Trilogy Autobot subgroups Category:Animated Autobot subgroups Category:Aligned Autobot subgroups Category:Groups Category:G1 Groups Category:Genesis Groups Category:YTTP Groups Category:Michael Bay Groups Category:Unicron Trilogy Groups Category:Animated Groups Category:Aligned Groups Category:Hero Groups Category:G1 Hero Groups Category:Genesis Hero Groups Category:YTTP Hero Groups Category:Michael Bay Hero Groups Category:Unicron Trilogy Hero Groups Category:Animated Hero Groups Category:Aligned Hero Groups